


Home Is Not a Place

by glitteryrainbows



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bottom Luke Skywalker, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Mand'alor Din Djarin, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu is a spoiled brat (in a cute way), Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Jedi Training (Star Wars), M/M, POV Luke Skywalker, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Shy Din, Top Din Djarin, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, armour removal ritual as foreplay, luke skywalker is a size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteryrainbows/pseuds/glitteryrainbows
Summary: It started as a small grey buzz deep in his core. Not loud or distracting, only gentle warmth simmering away just beneath his lungs. It was almost playfully quiet, as though challenging him to notice it. Luke did notice, not because he was distracted, he realised, but because he had been waiting for it and hoping, looking, longing for the tendrils of this shift in the force. The threads of something that had been missing for almost two months.Din has been on a two month supply mission and has been desperately missed by his son and his partner.A snapshot fic exploring Din and Luke's lives on Yavin IV raising Grogu. Family dynamic fluff with a healthy dose of smut.I especially want to thank my bestie and brilliant beta hauntedxdream for helping me out with this and being my cheerleader. Don’t think I would have got this done without your encouragement. Love youuuuu.
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 48
Kudos: 242





	Home Is Not a Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedxdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedxdream/gifts).



It started as a small grey buzz deep in his core. Not loud or distracting, only gentle warmth simmering away just beneath his lungs. It was almost playfully quiet, as though challenging him to notice it. Luke did notice, not because he was distracted, he realised, but because he had been waiting for it and hoping, looking, longing for the tendrils of this shift in the force. The threads of something that had been missing for almost two months. He didn’t pay it too much attention at first, he was busy after all and despite the way his heart was starting to thrum a little more quickly in his chest he did not want to throw all of his emotions into such a small twinge. He could easily be projecting and, what he really didn’t want was to be disappointed. 

He was currently guiding Grogu through meditation. It wasn’t the task that the child found easiest. He would often fall into day dreaming about biscuits or his silver ball if Luke did not keep a watchful eye on him, guiding him through the different grounding techniques and threads within the force that they could weave together. Luke would show Grogu how to use them to either reach outwards or inwards depending on the lesson. His student was doing well today and Luke had felt a warmth of pride for the little one as he lead the way down a particular pathway instead of waiting to be guided, showing his Master something interesting that he had found. Luke smiled through their bond, _you’re doing brilliantly Grogu_ , he said, feeling the child’s joy burst through their link. A jubilant smile through the force. 

Suddenly the grey buzz expanded, it wasn’t just a hum within him anymore, it had grown almost twice the size, reaching out towards his rapidly thrumming heart as he realised with a spike of joyful anxiety that he hadn’t been projecting after all. Luke got a hold of himself just enough to gently wake himself and the child from the trance of meditation, feeling himself float back onto the ground before he snapped blue eyes open - blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the light. His gaze settled on Grogu opposite him and found the small green child with his eyes still closed, apparently still lost in concentration despite the lesson’s end. It was absolutely wonderful that he was starting to get to grips with the teachings but Luke was a little concerned that he had noticed the shift in the force before the child had. 

_You must really have it bad Skywalker_

‘Grogu,’ He spoke out loud softly, not wanting to spook the infant, smiling gently as big green lids opened to reveal those sparkling, jet black eyes, head tilted curiously to the side in question. Luke’s smile shifted into an all out grin, thrilled that he got to tell him the news, ‘Your father is on his way back to us,’ 

Luke felt him check in with the force and squeal in delight when he felt his father’s presence, excitement bursting forward through their bond, little arms reaching up to be lifted before Luke had even made it onto his feet. The Jedi laughed, swooping in and picking the baby up, sharing in his simple joy as he squeezed the child tight and took them into the small house a few metres away. There was a lot to do. 

Luke stopped in the kitchen first, storing the frog stew he had made the previous night away before he began preparing a different recipe that Din might be more receptive to. He tolerated Luke and the Grogu’s enjoyment of frog centric meals but he had been away for two months and Luke wanted him to have something to comfort him after the time away. Something special that would show him how much they had both missed him. Grogu helped as best he could, floating ingredients to the Jedi as Luke called out for them, squinting down at an old, dogeared cookbook. He hadn’t made this particular dish for a few months but he remembered how much Din had enjoyed it at the time. Luke knew that he hadn’t just been being polite because he had made a point of getting seconds. The memory made longing spread through Luke’s chest, the smell of familiar spices bringing Din’s coy smile that night many moons ago by the stove to life, the steady hum of the force reminding him that it wouldn’t be too long until the Mandalorian would be standing in their small kitchen again, looking unbearably handsome and managing to make putting food onto a plate a somehow alluring gesture. 

It had taken a whole year of short visits to Yavin IV to see his son before the Mandalorian had confided in Luke by the fire one evening, his voice solemn and heavy with duty. Luke understood the feeling entirely and decided to make himself as open and receptive as possible. After all, he imagined that the man might not have many people that he could confide in. The armoured man had told him, red and orange flame reflecting off the beskar of his helmet, about the dark sabre he now carried, the weapon that he needed to learn to wield so that he could finally be rid of it. He had explained the Mandalorian legends as succinctly as possible, as though every word might be some form of betrayal, clearly reluctant to give too much of himself or his culture away. The Jedi could see that he was desperate but there was also conflict in him surrounding the sabre and the responsibility that came with it. Luke stopped himself from prying deeper through the force, hoping that Din Djarin might confide in him again when the time was right. 

The Jedi had agreed to train him in a heartbeat. Already half in love with his first student’s father, in far too deep with a man whose face he had only seen once on that Imperial bridge, full of grief/love/pride, beautiful dark eyes filled with tears. Luke tended to try and not think on his last goodbye with his father, the memory a raw wound that never seemed to heal. He hadn’t been able to successfully protect himself on that bridge, the scene that played out in front of him sending him tumbling into that memory at full throttle, no amount of Jedi training capable of stopping it. He remembered not Vader but the man that he had once been, unmasked and vulnerable. The memory of all that he had felt, the love that crashed out from his father as though it had burst through a dam revived in full colour when he felt the strength of the Mandalorian’s feelings for his son. Luke had been breathless with it as he’d carried Grogu back to his X Wing. Desperately trying not to let tears fall from his eyes as he cradled the child and pushed every reassurance he could through the force. _You’re okay, you’re safe - he’s right, you will see him again - I promise._ The child’s biggest concern not for himself but for who would take care of his father in his absence. 

Pushing a spoon through steaming vegetables Luke had to allow himself a secret smile, pleased that he had at least been able to solve that particular problem. His thoughts only interrupted when Grogu floated onto the kitchen counter beside him, his little hands making a move to grab something, undoubtedly looking to cause mischief. 

‘Get down from there!’ His authoritative voice definitely needed some work, Grogu might have had them both wrapped around one of his little green claws but Din was a lot better at doing the strict parent act. Luke tried not to get too caught up in thinking about the deep gravel of the Mandalorian’s voice as he lifted Grogu and took him back to his seat at the little dining table in the corner.

’We’ve done very well to not get in any trouble while your Dad was away, we can manage another hour, right?’ Grogu tilted his head in an unconvinced fashion which made Luke chuckle, a hand on his hip as he used the force to float Grogu’s favourite biscuits down from their hiding place behind him in the cupboard. Hopefully bribery would work. 

The next thing on Luke’s list was to get them both into a fresh change of clothes. He helped Grogu into a little dark blue robe that his father had made him, holding him still as he attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. It had originally been a blanket that Leia had got him as a house warming present a few years back. It had needed some recycling after an unfortunate lightsaber training incident. Luke was far too embarrassed to tell Din the full sordid tale but there had fortunately been enough fabric left to make the child a new robe, making the most out of what was undoubtedly an expensive textile. Luke had watched, enthralled as Din’s warrior hands went to work on the garment for his son, love and care pouring out of him as he cut out the tiny pieces of fabric needed and hand sewed all of the seams together. Luke had never really understood the process but the finished product was lovely and fit Grogu well, his tiny head raised proudly as he modelled the garment for them in front of the fireplace. 

Luke smiled as he tied a matching fabric belt around the child’s waist, giving one of his large ears a stroke before he handed him his little silver ball to play with and went over to his room to get himself ready. Fortunately the Jedi had been looking forward to this moment for a while and already knew what he wanted to wear: his light grey sleeveless tunic cinched tight at his waist over a sleek black long sleeved top and matching fitted pants. The finishing touch would of course be his knee high black boots, the newest, shiniest pair that he owned. Only perfection would do. 

Once dressed Luke moved his attention to the small mirror above a heavy chest of drawers by the door. He dragged an old comb through his hair, knowing that it would be blown out of style by the wind outside but not caring, he needed this moment to centre himself, even if his eyes kept catching on the freshly made bed behind him, his pulse racing with thoughts of what might take place on it later. 

It had not taken long for Din and Luke’s relationship to become physical once they started training together. Luke had done his best to keep his distance and not act on his attraction to the Mandalorian, but Din had been sinking into his senses for at least a year prior to him moving to Yavin IV. Even when Din had been off world, Grogu would fill his father’s absence by telling Luke about all of their adventures. Through their force bond the child would project many images of great battles followed by the care with which beskar covered arms would hold him with after. The voice modulator in his father’s helmet doing little to conceal his fears as he asked him for reassurance that he was okay, sometimes even sleeping with him cuddled close to his chest rather than in the little hammock hung in the space above his bunk in order to reassure them both. 

The Mandalorian’s kindness, his bravery and his unconditional love for his child stuck with Luke until his handsomely shaped frame was back on Yavin IV. Every interaction that they had confirming all of his son’s notions of what a wonderful man he was. Luke did not see how any one of his Master’s could ask him to avoid forming an attachment when faced with such heavy artillery. It was not reasonable. There had been a time when he had contemplated fitting the expectations that his Master’s had placed on him, but in the end he was just a man and one who had never really understood the harm in love. 

The first time they had both given in to the growing tension between them had been at the tale end of a sparring session. It had been a long one, neither one of them able to get the upper hand until Luke, exhausted both from fighting and avoiding the constant undercurrent of lust that thrummed between them had clumsily force pushed Din to the ground and pinned him with his body, legs coming down to straddle the bounty hunter’s hips. He hadn’t been prepared for the hard press of the beskar or what it might be like to have Din’s breaths so close to his ear, ragged for much too long considering the Mandalorian’s undeniable physical prowess. Luke wouldn’t have dared make the first move but he hadn’t had to when Din’s gloved hands were suddenly dragging down the outside of his thighs, his voice gruff inside the helmet.

‘Please tell me this is okay,’ He had sounded so raw, so vulnerable, so desperately close to that line that Luke had wanted to cross for months. It snapped the last threads of what Jedi restraint was left. The force burning around them.

Din had kept his helmet on that time and many times thereafter, bringing Luke over the edge with his hands alone, his broken groans within the helmet mingling with Luke’s, their foreheads pressed tightly together in a gesture that Luke somehow knew was intimate. 

Luke swore he would never push Din, not with defining their relationship and not with removing his armour. His cards were on the table and it was up to Din to dictate the pace of their relationship. Before becoming a Jedi, Luke had been one to take things fast and damn the consequences. Whether it was his first dizzying crush on Biggs, or the countless rebel alliance pilots he had found a night or comfort with. Even his brief affair with Han seemed so misguided with the gift of hindsight, full of dreams of anywhere but Tatooine intermingled with grief from losing the only family he had ever known. He rushed in head first and asked his heart questions later. This new thing with Din was entirely the opposite and he found that he really didn’t mind. Some things were worth waiting for. 

Gradually, Din did begin to let his barriers down and to Luke it felt like a rare gift every single time. The first time that he had trusted him to touch his body free of any strip of clothing or metal had been beautiful, the Jedi’s eyes covered in a makeshift blind fold, the force guiding him in the darkness as he mapped out each and every scar’s length, each one a story kept locked away behind a man with few words. Then came the time when he asked Luke to cloak their bedroom in dark gauze so that the long strip of fabric was no longer necessary. It had moved him. This man who let so few people close allowing him into the most intimate aspect of himself. Allowing him to know him in a way no other being had. 

Another year passed before Din initiated the conversation about removing his helmet. And Luke knew that there would be no safety measures this time, no filter of darkness to comfort him. Luke understood that this was part of Din’s creed, but he also sensed that it was more than that, a barrier that had interwoven itself into the very core of Din’s being and identity. Existing without it hadn’t even been something that he had granted his son until what he thought might be their last moments together.

‘You understand, don’t you?’, He had whispered solemnly, ‘The depth of what I feel…what it means that I am doing this,’ 

It took Luke’s breath away that he had already decided. He just wanted Luke to know the full weight of the it. This was a sacrifice the Mandalorian would not be able to come back from. 

‘I understand,’ Luke had whispered back, his hands stroking over broad shoulders, trying his best to reassure him, ‘I promise you that it’s not a wasted gesture. You honour me with it,’ 

And then there he was, even more handsome than he had been a year and a half ago on that dark bridge. Luke made sure to keep the lights low that first night. There was no need to rush after all. 

R2 joined Luke and Grogu on the grass as they fixed their eyes eagerly on the sky and waited for Din’s ship to come into view. It was early evening and the sky was a beautiful deep blue, the lights from the house starting to replace the rapidly dimming sun’s power, a light breeze picking up Luke’s ashy blonde hair as predicted. Grogu started to wriggle in Luke’s arms long before they heard the familiar roar of the engine, making the Jedi giggle as he bounced the child gently and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

‘You’ve missed him haven’t you, Grogu?’ The child let out a gurgle that sounded affirmative while R2 beeped next to them, questioning whether the child was the one who had missed the Mandalorian the most. 

‘Stop that R2,’ Luke said, rolling his eyes, ‘It’s not a competition, is it?’ R2 beeped again, something along the lines of ‘if it was you would be winning’. Luke rolled his eyes again, feeling all of nineteen again despite the fact he would soon be celebrating his thirtieth birthday. He really hoped Din wasn’t aware of how stupid he was with his love for him, but that was probably asking for too much. 

Lights finally projected onto the canopy of the trees and the sleek, silver ship came into view. Hovering briefly before making its perfect descent onto the clearing. Luke held his breath and tried not to hold Grogu too tightly, watching anxiously as the ship powered down. The time that it took for the ramp to lower seemed inordinately long but then the hydraulics were humming and there he was, slowly revealed in all of his armoured glory between two large crates of supplies. Luke grinned despite himself, giving Grogu a little squeeze that made a contended squeak leave the child’s mouth as Din started to make his way down to them. The T visor gave nothing away but his pace was slightly more rushed than usual. Luke almost wished that he could see him prowling through a desert town alone, powerful and unrelenting so that he could compare the two and know all of the ways in which simply being home changed his stance. 

Luke’s heart was back to it’s most insistent thrumming, waiting until Din was towering his familiar couple of inches over him before he was lifting Grogu into his father’s arms with a smile, joy radiating over father and son as the Mandalorian lifted him as high as he could before dropping him solidly into his arms, making the baby laugh hysterically, burying his little face into his father’s chest. Din stroked over his child’s head tenderly before straightening his little blue robe over the collar. 

‘I hope you’ve been good,’ he muttered quietly, a smile very clearly in his voice before he was straightening his helmet, the force not necessary to feel the intensity of his gaze fully focused in the Jedi’s direction. Luke was completely unprepared when Din, with a warrior’s stealth, moved even closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist before he was being pulled up and off the ground, an undignified sound slipping from his mouth as his body was pressed up tight against the Mandalorian’s beskar, Din’s chuckle filling all of his senses as he pressed their foreheads together.

‘Missed you,’ He whispered after his amusement gradually ebbed away, Luke’s arms coming to wrap around his shoulders instinctively even as he worried about Grogu seeing this uncharacteristic public display of affection. They hadn’t exactly talked yet about how they were going to tell him about their relationship. But before the worry could gnaw too steadily at Luke’s easygoing happiness a contended gurgle resonated between them and Grogu pushed himself up between their bodies so that he could press his little claws to both of their faces, as though trying to bring them closer together. Well, that was resolved then. 

‘Missed you too,’ Luke replied, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment, weak kneed and blushing. 

R2 beeped angrily next to them. 

‘Sorry buddy, didn’t mean to leave you out…’ Din placated him, brushing a leather clad glove over the top of the droid’s dome as he finally let Luke out of his grasp, taking the Jedi’s hand as he lead them all back into the warmth of the house. 

The kitchen felt much more cosy with everyone crammed into it. Luke had left Din with Grogu at the table while he heated up the dinner, smiling to himself as he listened in on their conversation, their shared love and happiness thrumming through the force. He knew that every reunion was a gift to them after believing for so long that they would have to be parted one day, neither of them took a single second of their time together for granted. 

‘I bet Luke’s been teaching you a lot of new things, huh?’ Din asked while Grogu babbled happily in response. Luke smiled over the steaming pot, knowing that the little one would have a lot of things to impress his Dad with tomorrow during his lessons. He had already been strong in the force when they met but with his new found stability on Yavin IV, and his fear from the temple ebbing away a little more every day, he became more and more in tune with himself and the world around him. Luke couldn’t be a prouder Jedi Master. Grogu might have been mischievous (which was not a negative trait as far as Luke was concerned, he was so proud of him for being able to still be a naughty, inquisitive child after all that he had gone through) but he was a brilliant student. Luke knew he’d probably not train one more talented and he found that he was at peace with that, especially when they had many more years of learning ahead of them. 

Luke served up the stew into three big bowls. It was a little ridiculous that the child could eat as much as two fully grown men but he would only complain if they tried to offer him the small baby bowl again. It wasn’t worth the tantrum. Both father and son looked up at him as he placed the bowls in front of them on the table, Luke nodding at them both to start while he went back for his own portion. 

‘This doesn’t look like it contains frogs…’ Din muttered, pushing his spoon around in the bowl, ‘You haven’t made it fresh for me, have you?’ Luke blushed, wishing that Din would pick better moments in which to be observant. 

‘I might have done…’ Luke could feel a protest simmering from the still armoured man and put a quick stop to it, ‘You’ve been away for two months, Din. Don’t tell me you haven’t been living on ration bars?’ Even with his face still fully hidden Luke could tell the moment he had won, the Mandalorian’s shoulders deflating a little in defeat, ‘So don’t complain…you deserve it. We can go back to frog stew tomorrow,’ Grogu looked up at him with his best wide eyed look, as though if he looked cute enough Luke might give him the frog stew now. In all fairness it did work out for him a lot of the time, but not tonight, ‘Eat,’ Luke said and turned his attention to his own food, blowing on a steaming hot spoonful carefully. 

Luke tried his best not to look when he felt the motions of Din taking his helmet off next to him. It had become a relaxed action lately and Luke was worried it might stop if he made too big a deal of it, keeping blue eyes fixed forwards until the t-visor was placed on the table in front of him, cold and empty now that it contained none of Din’s micro expressions. 

‘This is good,’ Din said next to him, nudging him with his elbow until Luke looked up at him, dark brown eyes full of gentle sincerity. The Jedi’s throat suddenly felt very dry. _Force_ , it shouldn’t still be this startling to look at him and yet it was. And not just because of his chiseled jawline and his intelligently carved nose, or the perfect shape of his mouth, but because of the emotions that flowed freely across all those features. Luke understood that Din had never learned to hide his emotions in the way most people did, his helmet doing all of the work for him. There was no need to resort to hiding when only those who he trusted most, those who were his family could see him. Din was safe, he felt safe with him. The wonder of having such a rare privilege would never fade, Luke thought. Even when they were both old and grey it would probably still steal his breath away. 

‘Not bad for a guy who grew up on a desert planet, right?’ He smiled, hoping he wasn’t blushing as much as he thought he was. Din smiled right back at him, reaching under the table to give his knee a squeeze. 

‘Thank you,’ There was so much in those two words, a surplus of gratitude too great to simply be about Luke cooking for him, but he supposed that one simple gesture encompassed a lot of the bigger things they were both thankful for. 

‘You’re welcome,’ He smiled, reaching a hand to cover Din’s over his knee before Grogu squealed, interrupting the quiet moment. They both laughed as they separated from each other, Luke content to watch Din feeding his son in playful travelling spoonfuls, almost making up for the lack of frog stew, but probably not quite. Grogu giggled as another spoonful of stew zig zagged in front of his eyes, splodges of red sauce clinging to the corners of his mouth. 

_Family_ he called through the force. _Yes_ , Luke nodded, his eyes a little wet, _Family_. 

They put Grogu to bed together, well past his usual bed time. The little one had been so excited to see his father again that neither one of them had the heart to insist on him sticking to his routine. They could go back to that tomorrow once things were more settled, for now they allowed every minute to count until little green eyelids started to hover shut involuntarily, whining quietly in protest as Din cradled him in his arms and carried him to his room. 

‘Come on kid,’ He placated him, ‘You’ve got to get a good night’s sleep if you want to show me all your new tricks tomorrow, right?’ Luke winced a little at the terminology but continued to follow them down the short corridor without complaint, smiling at the little petulant sigh from Grogu, reluctantly acknowledging that his father was right. 

It took both of them to put on Grogu's sleeping robes. He was tired and uncooperative, becoming more and more grumpy the closer he got to having to go to bed, his little ears hanging down pathetically as he tried his best to be an unmovable dead weight in their arms. Unfortunately for him he was still too small to have much success. 

‘I’m going to stay and read to him for a bit if that’s okay?’ Din said as he moved onto the bed with his son, cradling him gently as he stroked over his ears.

‘Of course,’ Luke replied, bending down to look through the little bookshelf Din had built for Grogu last summer. It was one of the first marks he had made on the house and Luke liked to think that he could still feel that first tentative mark of commitment when he touched it. The very first step that got them to where they were now, ‘Which story would you like?’ 

‘Erm…the one with the Banthas?’ 

‘Excellent choice,’ Luke smiled, finding the book easily and pulling it out from between the others. It was a weather beaten thing because it was Grogu’s favourite and he didn’t understand that chewing on it damaged it but the illustrations were still perfectly legible, cartoonishly fluffy Banthas frolicking over the desert on the cover. Din did do the voices really well. 

Luke passed the book to Din before he kneeled on the bed to give Grogu a goodnight kiss on his little wrinkled forehead, smiling as the child let out a little contended sigh. 

‘Goodnight little one,’ He said quietly, tempted to lean up and give his father a kiss of his own but deciding against it. Grogu might be comfortable with their relationship but he didn’t want to push too much in one day. Not that it was easy when he caught Din’s gaze and saw the way that those deep brown eyes were burning into him, blood rushing to his face again as he felt that familiar intensity between them grow. They would only have to wait a few more minutes, they could do this. 

Luke got off of the bed as steadily as he could before he moved over to the door way, watching Din clear his throat tellingly before he turned to the first page. The Jedi allowed himself to watch over them both for a while, taken in by the beautiful sight of his lover and the child, completely intertwined together, Grogu a soft little green bundle against solid beskar. Other children might have found being pressed to unrelenting metal uncomfortable but it was clear that Grogu associated the sensation with safety and comfort. Din looked unbelievably beautiful holding him as his voice lilted with the story, cape draped behind him on the bed, every inch of his body relaxed. He might have been a fearsome fighter but Luke thought that this nurture that came so easily to him was Din’s highest purpose. A fearsome warrior moulded into tenderness by his child. 

By the time Luke finally left them his heart was heavy in all the best ways. He wouldn’t have thought that was possible a couple of years ago, for one’s chest to be leaden with joy and contentment, feeling the one thing he thought he might never feel - settled, grounded. Back on Tatooine a nineteen year old farmer would have rolled his eyes at any longing for such things. It would have all sounded so boring. But Luke had lived more since then and now he knew better. Having a home, a place to call yours, that was everything. And a person to share it with? Well, that was the rarest gift of all.

Luke might have allowed himself to relax if it wasn’t for the undercurrent of craving that laced through every part of him, the force simmering around him as he thought of Din. Din with his eyes, and his mouth and his body, all so close and soon to be his to possess once again. Nobody would have recognised this needy man as the pilot who had left a trail of broken hearts through the rebellion but here he was, anxious for his lover’s touch. Even the thought of Din’s gloveless hand over his enough to have goosebumps travelling up his arms. He sat on the bed to pull his boots and socks off, storing them away carefully before he was sitting back down on the bed and allowing his toes to sink into the plush rug Din had bought on a previous supply run. Just as he was about to allow his mind to wander, recalling the way the rug felt supporting his knees, the bedroom door opened. 

‘He’s so much less distressed than usual,’ Din started talking before their eyes had even met, the solid lines of his body loose with exuberant joy, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, ‘Remember when I had to sleep with him after every supply trip?’ Luke returned his smile in affirmation, thinking back to those days when any kind of distance from his father took its toll on Grogu. He would gather himself a few days after he had left but once he was back he would be so terrified to let him go again that Din had to stay in his room for at least a week to reassure him. They still had the spare mattress stored away just in case. 

‘He’s finally seeing the pattern,’ Luke commented, looking up at Din as he stepped closer to him, ‘He feels settled here, comfortable,’ 

‘Thanks to you,’ Din murmured, his voice soft as he looked down at the Jedi. Luke wiggled closer to the edge of the bed, parting his thighs and reaching out to Din, tugging him to stand between them as he took his hands. 

They were quiet for a moment, simply looking at each other, breathing into the energy that seemed to so effortlessly build around them. It had been a while since they had been able to enjoy this quiet before the storm, craving each other but allowing the desperation to grow.

Eventually Din’s hands reached up to cradle Luke’s face in his still gloved hands, brown eyes somehow deepening. Luke clung on to Din’s forearms as he leaned into the scrutiny, allowing the other man to take his fill. 

‘You look beautiful by the way,’ He declared gently, one hand moving back to stroke at the hair at the nape of Luke’s neck, ‘I should have said so before but well, it takes me a while…’ 

‘To acclimatise?’ Luke finished for him, smiling at Din’s shy little nod, ‘I know…and it’s okay…I um, this is when I say ‘thank you’ for the compliment, right?,’ Luke let out a little laugh at his own expense, pleased when Din joined in, ‘See? We’re both as bad as each other…’

‘To be honest it’s a relief,’ Din replied, still smiling, ‘I remember when I used to think you were so smooth and articulate. It was intimidating,’ 

‘Hey I can still be plenty intimidating!’ Luke defended himself, slapping at one of Din’s arms half heartedly, his heart singing as the older man’s eyes crinkled with happiness. 

‘Of course you can cyar’ika,’ Din placated, ‘One of my favourite things about you is how easily you strike fear into the hearts of men,’ His tone had suddenly shifted from playful to dipped in lust, the endearment still rushing through Luke’s ears as he struggled to keep up.

‘That’s it,’ Luke decided out loud, pushing himself off the bed, having to lean into Din’s chest in order to do so he was standing so close but he didn’t care, ‘Kiss me,’ 

He thought Din might laugh at the desperation in the raw command but instead it seemed to have stunned him into silence, his eyes wide open as he brought his fingers to Luke’s chin and tilted his face up towards his mouth. 

The first brush of soft lips surrounded by stubble was enough to send a sharp gasp out of Luke’s mouth, his hands finding purchase on solid beskar as he moved in again. He didn’t push for more than the feverish press of chaste kisses initially, enjoying the way in which they were both teasing each other, remembering how perfectly they fitted together. Then Din moved his hands down to his waist, the tight press of his big hands forcing Luke’s mouth open again, one black leather clad hand shoving into tousled curls as Din traced his bottom lip with his tongue, not giving him what he wanted until he got another gasp from the blonde. Din finally delved in with a deep groan of his own, a man greedily devouring his favourite dish as his arms wrapped around Luke’s waist, replacing his hands as he eliminated whatever tiny space still existed between them.

‘Force, it’s been too long,’ Luke gasped out when they eventually parted for breath, Din’s lips now trailing over his neck, sucking lightly until the younger man’s fingers were tightening in his hair again, ‘Are you read-,’ Luke stumbled over his words, still a little unsure on how to ask rather than demand, ‘May I take your armour off?’ 

Din ceased making marks against his skin at the gentle question, his eyes meeting Luke’s again in the gentle lighting of the room. He looked completely wrecked, eyes hooded and moustache a little askew, his voice a deeper rasp than usual as he pressed their foreheads together to give Luke his answer. 

‘Yes…please,’ 

Luke took a deep breath, gently nodding against Din’s forehead before they released each other and he got to work, begging his hands to stop their intermittent shaking and not embarrass him. 

There was a method to this ritual and fortunately Luke knew it by heart. Din didn’t ask for much but this mattered to him and that was enough for Luke. It didn’t matter how uncomfortably hard he was or how much he might be burning with desire for Din, it was something that he would always strive to give reverence to. 

He peeled his gloves off first, Din’s right hand first and then his left, carefully stepping away to place them on the small table by the wall before he was travelling back to remove the pauldrons from his shoulders. The rivets were fiddly but Luke’s fingers had learned the action in the darkness and were more than capable of performing the task in dim light. Din apparently wanted to go off script tonight, stealing a breath from Luke’s lungs mid action as he suddenly cupped the side of Luke’s face with his bare hand, watching him intently as he released the first curved piece of beskar from the attachments on his flak vest. 

‘Thought you might like more of a challenge,’ He whispered, his voice gently teasing before he was kissing him, his tongue soft and gentle as it moved against Luke’s, his other hand finding the small of his back to caress against intimately. Luke had always assumed that anything other than a chaste kiss went against the ritual but apparently he had been mistaken. 

‘Hmm…’ Luke stumbled as they parted, allowing himself a few breaths to gather himself before he was moving on to the next pauldron, stroking over the depiction of Din and Grogu’s clan with adoration, planting a kiss over the crest before he put his hands to work on removing it from his body, ‘Do you really feel that I need to be tested or is it that you can’t get enough of me?’ 

Luke caught Din’s soft smile as he pressed the pauldrons together, clan sigil on top as he moved them back over to the table, taking his time as he bathed himself in the sensation of dark brown eyes watching his every move. 

‘I think you know exactly which one it is…’ Luke raised an eyebrow as he turned back around to look at him, beckoning him closer with his eyes alone.

‘I do,’ He confirmed, his hands stroking over the hard contours of Din’s chest plate once he reached him. The second kiss was slightly hungrier than the first, Luke’s fingers working quickly over the cuirass, irritated that this gentle, teasing foreplay was actually working as motivation. Bastard. 

They continued like that, kisses intermingling with the sensation of near impenetrable metal beneath Luke’s finger tips. Din would let him start removing each piece, giving him the tiniest of head starts before he was leaning back in and claiming his mouth, tongue fastidiously gentle and unrelenting. Luke was more than a little dizzy with desperation by the time he had removed Din’s right vambrace, his eyes unfocused even as his fingers found their target and pulled. He shook his head as he pulled the beskar clean of Din’s forearm, glaring as well as he could in his current over aroused state as Din let out a deep chuckle in front of him. 

‘Are you alright?’ But two could play at that game. Luke sunk heavily to his knees and watched the smile on Din’s face rapidly morph into a raw expression of pure hunger, fingers playing through blonde strands of hair as Luke got to work on the cuisses covering his thighs, preening under Din’s attentive gaze as he removed the last pieces of beskar from his body, leaving the Mandalorian in his flight suit. 

‘Come here,’ Din said gruffly, helping Luke back up to his feet, something soft and vulnerable in his eyes now that every last piece of his armour was gone. Luke wrapped his arms around his neck instinctively, pressing his forehead into his to comfort him as best he could. Simply breathing with him for a few minutes as Din got his bearings. 

‘Okay…’ Din breathed, pushing back enough so that they were looking into each other’s eyes again, giving Luke a short nod of approval as the younger man moved his fingers over the opening at the neck of the suit, unfastening the closures there with a pop before he was taking the zip underneath in his fingers and tugging it down, revealing the smallest sliver of Din’s black vest and underwear. The Jedi watched, wanting to remember every movement as Din kicked his boots off and stepped out of the weathered jumpsuit, lean muscle rippling beneath his skin with the action. Din shivered a little as the air hit his skin, hands coming out to rub the goosebumps away from his arms. It might have been a convincing act to anyone else but Luke could feel the uncertainty bleeding off him through the force. The act of being bared to someone else’s eyes after two months still requiring a bit of getting used to, the arms warming him also concealing his body from assessing eyes. 

‘Din,’ Luke spoke gently, giving him space. He had instinctively rushed to him in the early days, enveloping him in physical touch that was too much too soon. Din needed this adjustment period and Luke was happy to give it to him, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t reassure him with his voice, ‘I wish you could see yourself the way I see you…’ 

With time and Luke’s gentle words Din started to relax a little, his arms moving to his sides, revealing the strong line of his shoulders that Luke adored so much, his vest pulled tight across his firm chest, the muscle of his biceps moving sinuously under his skin as he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists. The younger man regarded him with open admiration and barely restrained lust, knowing that Din had little force sensitivity but letting the feeling travel through it regardless, hoping that something would reach him. 

‘Handsome is a completely inadequate word,’ Luke felt more than heard a deep breath escape Din’s lungs, the Jedi braving a step back towards him before he was swept back into their embrace - no time for another kiss as Din’s hands went to Luke’s robes, making quick work of every fastening, fabric falling heavily to the floor. He didn’t stop until Luke was in nothing but his underwear, rough hands rapidly splaying themselves over his waist before coming up to stroke over his chest, Luke’s breath’s coming thick and fast as Din’s rough fingers brushed against his nipples on every gentle caress.

‘Kriff,’ Din muttered, watching him a little while longer before he was wrapping the smaller man back in his arms and bringing their mouths flush together again, desperation in every flick of their tongues. Luke felt himself flush from his cheeks to his chest as he pushed his hips forwards against Din’s, gasping at the long, hard line of his lover against his own persistent need. 

‘Tell me what you want Din,’ Luke sighed, eyes closing as Din pressed a leg between his thighs, gently increasing the frequency of his thrusts as he brought his lips to tug at Luke’s earlobe, ‘Please…want you to have it,’ the older man was always thinking about everyone else and Luke wanted him to take something for himself for once. But perhaps words were too much, ‘Show me,’ 

The images came a little roughly through the force, loud and unpracticed. Luke had taught Din how to project his thoughts to him should they ever be in danger but he was still learning, his thinking brash and chaotic in his effort to push it through to him. The swirling images of their bodies moving together hit Luke like a brick wall of want and need, everything too much, sweat and groans and Luke arched up against Din’s chest and Din…oh, Din was inside of him, imagining himself overwhelmed by the tight heat of Luke’s body, blue eyes bleeding their colour into every thought, every sensation. 

‘You want to fuck me’, Luke gasped out, pulse racing, Din’s thoughts quietening as the Jedi stared at him with his mouth agape. Luke had almost grown accustomed to craving and never having that particular form of intimacy, so resolute was his decision to never push Din. 

‘Want to make love to you,’ Din corrected, his eyes so lovely and sincere even through the constant waves of lust that still echoed from him through the force. 

‘Yes,’ Was the only word that Luke seemed capable of forming, his heart racing as Din pulled him into another searing kiss. 

Din followed Luke to the bed, letting the younger man settle himself on his back before following him, his knees coming down on the edge of the mattress as though he were preparing to pray. Large hands caressing over the Jedi’s sides before they were hooking into the soft cotton covering his hips, dragging the last piece of clothing concealing his lover from him down and off. 

‘Luke…’ Din sighed, completely overwhelmed as he scanned his eyes over Luke’s body. His eyes were so dark that it wasn’t always possible to see how blown his pupils were but Luke could tell he was lost to his lust, to worshipping the way he looked beneath him with the way his eyes darkened that familiar half a shade. It was almost too much to have this man looking at him like that, as though he was some rare work of art and Din couldn’t believe how lucky he was that he got to see him like this, hard and desperate and craving his touch, but Luke managed. He smiled to himself as he leaned up to bring a hand to Din’s sharp jawline, bringing him back to him so that he could steal another deep kiss. 

Din wasn’t done exploring his body though, his eyes might have mapped out all of his favourite places but now he followed that same trail with his mouth, lapping at that spot on Luke’s neck that made him arch up beneath the other man, the friction of Din’s still clothed hips wonderful but incomparable to the thick, pre-come slick flesh that Luke really wanted.  
The first tease not lasting long before he was following the trail of lightening scars all the way from Luke’s shoulders to his stomach, leaving feather light kisses in his wake as he shifted down their bed, his rough fingers tracing the rest of the silver streaks that hugged Luke’s torso until he was settled between Luke’s thighs, hot breath against his erection.

Dark eyes met with blue again as he slowly took him into his mouth, Luke gasping as he swallowed him slowly, deliberately, never once breaking eye contact as he stroked at the inside his thighs and bobbed his head a couple of times, moving his mouth up to worship the head before he was sinking back down again, taking all of him as he moaned around him. 

‘Din,’ Luke finally managed to push out of his throat, bringing a hand to the back of his lover’s head, swallowing as his voice cracked, ‘I’m not going to last if you keep that up…gods how are you so good at that?’ Din swallowed once more, his expression self satisfied and smug as he finally pulled off, moving up the bed to lean above Luke once more. The blonde dragged him down forcefully for the next kiss, hands fisting in Din’s hair as he tasted himself on his tongue, the need for more the only thing that made it possible for him to part from the other man, rubbing his nose against Din’s as he reached out with the force, opening the bedside draw and bringing the small pot of lubricant out and into his outstretched hand. 

‘Prepare me?’ Din nodded, planting the gentlest of kisses on his lips, taking the container from Luke as he sat up. 

‘Tell me if I do anything wrong,’ 

Luke knew he wouldn’t but nodded anyway, reassuring him, getting himself comfortable on the bed before he bent his legs at the knee and spread himself wide, hearing Din’s breath catch as he multi tasked between watching him and slicking his fingers. 

Luke knew that Din had been with people before but it had never been like this, face to face, skin to skin, soft and slow, the minutes seeking each other’s pleasure falling into nothing. It had been an efficient act between members of The Tribe from what Din had told him, designed to relieve tension and nothing more. It made Luke’s heart hurt a little. Din’s nature was so gentle, his instinct to love, it seemed cruel that he’d had to wait so long to be like this with another person. 

Din’s first touch was a little shy, just the pads of his fingers carefully rubbing against the tight ring of muscle until Luke nodded and he braved pressing one finger in, slow and steady, his eyes not leaving the younger man’s face. Luke stilled a little under him, trying not to get too caught up in the act, which was an exceptionally difficult task. Din’s fingers were much thicker than his own and months of touching himself whilst imagining it was the other man had apparently not readied him for this. He gasped a little as he took the full length of the first finger, looking at Din whilst desperately trying to keep his cool, cupping a hand against the side of his stubbled jaw line to reassure him. 

‘That’s good,’ He told him, which was a truly ridiculous understatement. Din was still watching him, turning his face to kiss his palm as he began moving the single digit in and out. Luke wasn’t able to conceal the groan that quaked through his chest at the sensation, the feeling of his body accommodating him, of gradually loosening up for what they were going to share, ‘Another,’ He managed to ask somehow, gripping at one of Din’s arms as he did as he was told. It felt too damn good, the noises that Din pushed out of his mouth obscene as he twisted his fingers before gently pushing deeper, Luke’s head hitting the pillow with a thump as he brushed against that sweet spot inside. Luke looked up at his lover to find that he had gained enough confidence to look away from his face, his dark eyes now focused on watching his fingers as they pushed in and out of Luke’s entrance. That solid chest, still partially covered in black cotton heaving at the sight. Luke knew that he should really ask Din to add another finger but he was too far gone, he needed him now and told himself that he was prepared to deal with the consequences later. 

‘Now, Din,’ The dark haired man snapped his eyes up to look at him, his expression conflicted, clearly knowing that they should be spending more time on getting Luke ready. He was so sweet but Luke was desperate and he needed him to give in to his baser desires, so he shifted his torso up from the mattress to wrap his arms around Din’s solid shoulders, bracing himself against his strong, solid body as he brought his hips up to thrust against the older man’s fingers, a smile breaking out on his face as Din chased the movement, driving back in and out of him, eyes huge with desire, ‘Please,’

Din nodded his acquiescence shakily, pulling his fingers out of him carefully. Luke tried to hide his eyes behind his forearm as they rolled back in his head at the sudden loss. He was more than eager for the main event but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t contemplating asking Din to make him come on his fingers another night, once this desire to be fucked by him was less sharp and demanding. If that ever was the case…it seemed unlikely.

Once Luke felt a little more steady he lowered his arm from his face to look at Din, feeling his heart return to its now familiar stuttering rhythm as he saw the state his partner was in. There was already a fine sheen of sweat on his brow, the tanned skin just above the neckline of his vest shining in the dim glow of the bedroom lighting. The blonde cast his eyes a little lower to find him harder than he had ever seen him, the outline of his cock fully visible as it pushed against the barrier of his underwear. Luke imagined that if he were to touch him there the fabric might be damp with his obvious excitement. 

‘Stars, look at you,’ Luke sighed, reaching out to brush a hand all the way from his broad chest to his groin, letting an answering moan break past his lips as Din let out a rough groan at the feather light touch, pressing his fingers a little tighter against his bulge, holding as much of him in his hand as he could while he curved his fingers against the fabric to give him some much needed relief. The fabric was indeed wet to the touch and it took every ounce of restraint for Luke to not rip the black cotton from him with the force. 

‘Can I take these off?’ He asked, he would always ask. Din nodded, surprising Luke as he brought his fingers to his vest and lifted the hem until the garment was up and off his torso, lean muscles finally cast in the golden light as they were exposed to Luke’s appreciative gaze. Luke sometimes forgot that he was sleeping with a warrior when they were intimate like this. Din tended to still be unsure of himself, and when he did start to find his confidence he was so gentle and considerate, entirely focused on learning every inch of the younger man’s body, perfecting every touch and trick that made him come apart. But there was no denying his physical prowess when he was like this, bare chested with his hair a wild mess atop his head. He was dangerous, lean muscle shaping his torso perfectly, raised scars littered over the areas beskar hadn’t managed to protect, Luke’s favourite the one on his abdomen that mirrored the lines that cut down to his groin. The fact that somebody with so much power, so much strength, would choose to be so gentle made him fall in love with him that little bit harder every single time. 

Luke continued to touch him through his underwear, taking a kiss from Din’s mouth as he rocked his hips into the touch, reluctantly moving his hand after a few more strokes so that he could finally tug his boxers down and away from his skin. He had to tug hard as they stuck to damp, flushed skin, unsuccessfully hiding his moan as he broke the kiss to look at his lover. Finally naked and exposed in front of him. 

The blonde barely restrained himself from getting to his knees, saliva rushing into his mouth as he took in the sight in front of him, Din’s cock full and curving up towards his navel, the head glistening with pre-come. But he knew that if he started that he’d want him to finish in his mouth and his head was still ringing with the image that Din had presented to him through the force, their bodies entwined and together, moving towards their combined release. 

Luke grabbed the pot of lubricant that still lay beside his hip, scooping a generous amount of it into his hand before he was reaching for Din, stroking him slowly, deliberately gentle and teasing, watching his handsome face as he bit on his lip and carefully thrust into his fist. 

‘Luke,’ He grunted, managing one more stroke before he was bringing their mouths together again. Din kissed him desperately, his tongue needy, hungry as Luke’s hand stopped its work and he wrapped his arms around a slender waist to bring him firmly on top of his smaller frame. Luke spread his thighs apart again, parting the kiss reluctantly so that he could look into his lover’s eyes for this next part. 

‘Go slow,’ He said, brushing a hand over Din’s damp brow and into his unruly hair as the older man guided himself inside. The feeling of the blunt head of him pressing against and then penetrating tight muscle forced a strained sound from the younger man’s lips. Din pressed forward another little bit, Luke’s eyes shut tightly at the overwhelming sensation of being stretched so wide, certainly wider than two fingers justified, knowing that Din was watching his face when his hips suddenly came to a halt. 

‘I’m hurting you,’ Din stated, his gruff voice sounding both worried and irritated. Luke opened his eyes to look at him, genuinely remorseful when he saw all of that concern in near black eyes. Of course Din would blame himself and not Luke’s desire to rush. 

‘It’s just an…adjustment,’ Luke smiled, breathing in deep while he tried to reassure him, ‘you’re just…well, big. And it’s been quite a while,’ He explained, trying to soothe him by pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

‘I’m big?’ Luke very nearly laughed, trust Din to not have figured out that he had been blessed in that department. The man still hadn’t figured out that he was devastatingly handsome so he supposed anything was possible. 

‘…don’t tell me I have to clarify that for you Din…’ Luke sighed, a little exasperated and trying his best to stay relaxed. 

‘Too big?’ Oh, so that’s what he was worried about. _No such thing_ the blonde instinctively thought to himself but shut it down fast. Now was not the time for smutty quips.

‘Absolutely not,’ Luke said instead, looking into those deep, troubled eyes as sincerely as possible, leaning up for another little kiss that Din gladly gave him, ‘Besides, you know I like a challenge,’ Luke felt Din restrain an eye roll through the force and stifled a giggle, brushing his hands across Din’s chest, ‘As long as we take this first part slow and steady I’ll be fine. Promise,’ 

What an understatement that turned out to be. 

Luke had prided himself on always being there for Din in these most intimate of moments. Din drove him crazier than anyone else he had ever been with but he was still able to dampen down his lust and control himself. He cherished being able to be there for Din while he was so vulnerable and exposed making sure it wasn’t too much. The fact that the Mandalorian had trusted him above all others to be seen naked, raw and lost in pleasure the most unbelievable of privileges. 

Din had almost finished his slow push home when Luke finally admitted to himself that he might not be up to the task this time. The way he filled him was so completely overwhelming, what started as a slow painful burn now a bright flare of passionate fire. Luke could honestly say that he had never felt like this and that probably meant that his heightened reaction was not purely down to Din’s physical prowess. No, it was those dark eyes watching over him as he sunk himself in, brow furrowed in concerned concentration, the calloused fingers that pressed into his chest as though monitoring a heart beat. This man who was not his first by a long shot but certainly the first to really love everything that Luke was. 

‘Din,’ He cried out, hoping that the older man knew that it was out of pleasure. He could feel the question forming on his lover’s lips but Luke interrupted him quickly. If he wasn’t going to last then he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste any time, ‘Move, please move.’ 

Luke sighed in relief as Din didn’t question him, merely nodding before he started to pull out, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he gripped onto the blonde’s shoulder to steady himself before thrusting back in with a snap of his hips, another raw cry escaping Luke’s mouth before Din was bringing their mouths together, teeth and tongues colliding as toned thighs wound their way around Din’s waist. 

They were both panting as they moved together, into each other’s mouths or pressed against the other’s neck and chest, a fine sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies and dampening the sheets beneath them. Luke dug his hands into Din’s back as he picked up the pace, his lover’s rough hands moving to stroke across his thighs as the muscles in Luke’s legs trembled, desperately clinging on as his overstimulated body gave another little bit under each deep thrust. Din was back to watching him now, eyes intense as they took in every moan, gasp and unrestrained expression of ecstasy, his hands still steadily worshipping his legs, alternating between gripping into toned flesh when he gave a particularly hard thrust to softer caresses when he’d go a bit slower and ease them both back into more fluid movement. 

Luke was trying so desperately to keep himself away from the edge but it was starting to be in vain. His own heartbeat was loud in his ears, his entire body set alight by pleasure, harder than he’d ever been in his life between both of their bodies as his abdomen set alight right down to his core, release so close. 

And yet he still wanted more. If he was going to come then he wanted everything. 

Luke took a deep breath before he was moving one hand from Din’s undoubtedly marked up back to cover one of the hands that had stilled over his thigh. Threading their fingers together before he inched his leg up and brought Din’s rough palm to bump up against the back of his knee. 

‘Push them back towards my chest,’ He swallowed, barely keeping it together as he said the words, ‘I want to feel every inch of you,’ Luke felt the way Din shook at the request, his eyes closing as though he was trying to focus himself. One careful breath broke between them, Din’s eyes opening again, ever watchful before he was placing his other hand behind the knee that Luke hadn’t guided him to, pushing both of his legs back gently until they were almost flush against his chest. Luke moaned before he had even moved, the feeling of being so exposed to him, so his, breaking him that little bit more. 

Then he was moving and the world disappeared. All that Luke knew was the feeling of being completely full of Din, of every overwhelming inch sinking into him and there being absolutely no space left between them, no part of Din that he hadn’t taken for himself. He wanted to lean up and kiss him but it was impossible, he was moaning, sighing, groaning and every breath he managed to fit in was hungrily absorbed by his lungs, his hands all over Din’s shoulders, moving up to tug through his hair, the vague awareness that Din was watching him fall apart registering at the back of his mind. It should have been embarrassing, but that desperate look in those almost black eyes made it anything but. 

Without any effort Luke slipped into an almost meditative state, the room around them falling into complete and utter darkness, Din glowing golden between his legs, every thrust a beautiful dance. And there was something else, something embracing them, swirling happily as it cocooned their bodies. The force, Luke realised. The feeling, the connection not just to Din but to everything, his rightful place in the universe, made Luke let a confession fall from his lips. 

‘Been wanting you like this for so long,’

‘You should have said,’ Din groaned, pushing in harder, wrenching an animalistic noise from Luke’s throat in the process.

‘Didn’t…want to push you,’ The words came rushing out of his mouth like a cascade, probably barely intelligible but Luke was past caring, ‘But here you are, and you’re perfect, so it doesn’t matter,’

‘Come for me,’ The command alone was almost enough to send Luke over the edge, Din’s voice so raw and desperate, but then rough fingers were taking him in a firm grip and urging him along, barely managing a stroke before gold burst across Luke’s eyes, arms desperately winding around Din’s neck as he fell apart hard, tears bursting from the corners of his eyes as he found completion. 

Golden sparks were still flying behind his lids as Luke came back to himself, aware of strong hands letting his legs drop down from where they had been spread open at his command, the careful shift making his muscles ache before gentle fingers were pressing carefully into his sore joints, soothing him as he breathed deep and tried to open his eyes. 

‘Are you okay?’ Din sounded worried, one hand abandoning his knees for a moment so that it could brush away the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks. Spurred on by his lover’s gentle voice Luke tried to open his eyes a little quicker than was wise, squinting in the dim light of the bedroom as his vision focused on the handsome silhouette in front of him. 

‘Hmm,’ He tried a sound before he had to clear the croak in his throat, blinking a few more times before he could really see Din’s features fully, his eyes as concerned as his voice had indicated, ‘I’m alright,’ Luke reassured, stroking his hands over the broad chest that was still leaning over him, ‘Think I might have got a little carried away there…’ 

‘You don’t say,’ Din answered, his tone teasing him gently, a hand coming to play through Luke’s hair, ‘I think we’re going to have to make new bedside tables,’ Luke twisted his head at the remark, the splintered wreckage of a draw and the main body of one of the tables littering the floor next to the bed. The contents were strewn about all over the place but fortunately it looked like his holo of Din had survived, a rare helmet-less image that Luke kept encrypted. Luke’s face flushed red, knowing exactly how the accident had happened. 

‘Force,’ He cursed, burying his face in his hands in shame, he had never lost control like that before, ‘How embarrassing,’ 

‘Not embarrassing,’ Din corrected quickly, tugging gently at Luke’s hands so that he could look him in the eyes, ‘It was beautiful, you were beautiful,’ The younger man’s face reddened again as he saw the sincerity in his lover’s eyes, smiling up at him a little sheepishly as he brought a hand to cup a stubbled cheek. Din shifted a little closer to bring their foreheads together in that familiar, comforting press, Luke’s cheeks warming as he felt how the older man had started to soften inside of him, his slick release shifting with his cock as it retreated from his body. Luke felt regret swirling in the pit of his stomach at not having seen Din’s orgasm but comforted himself with the thought that there would be other opportunities to watch him fall apart. He wanted him in every position he could possibly think of and some that he would endeavour to come up with later. This love between them was still in its infancy after all. They had time.

They allowed themselves a couple more minutes in their post-coital embrace before they reluctantly separated from each other. Luke staring contentedly at Din’s toned back and ass as he went to the refresher to collect a towel to clean them both up with, the sight of him cracking the cramped muscles in his back in the door frame somehow effortlessly sexy. 

The younger man tried not to squirm as Din returned to the bed and got to work on cleaning between his legs, his chest damp where the rag had already dealt with his own messy release. Gods he was sore but he wasn’t about to admit it, he could wait until morning and his undoubtedly obvious limp to be scolded for having demanded they forgo more preparation. He still had no regrets. 

Din threw the used rag down to join the wreckage at the side of the bed with a chuckle. Luke shivered as a toned, tanned arm slipped around his slender waist so that Din could snuggle tightly against him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before Luke was resting his head against one of the broad shoulders he was so attached to.

‘Could you check on Grogu?’ Din asked after a few moments of satiated quiet, ‘you were…a bit loud towards the end there,’ Luke smacked him lightly against the hip for that comment, noting the smug smile on the older man’s face when he lifted his chin to look at him.

‘I’m sure he would have come running if he thought either one of us was in trouble,’ Luke told him, lowering his eyelids as he reached out through the force, finding Grogu’s blue aura easily, sleepy and content in his bed, snuggly and warm, radiating comfort and happiness. The Jedi smiled, sending a little fond tendril of love through the force to cover him before he opened his eyes, immediately coming into contact with Din’s curious expression. 

‘He’s fine, Din’, He reassured his lover, curling back into his solid body, ‘He’s comfortable and cosy and happy that we’re all together again,’ 

The Mandalorian was quiet for a while, his fingers brushing through Luke’s light hair as though taking stock of his life, of the family Luke knew he had never once dreamed of having. 

‘Good,’ Came his one word assessment. Luke smiled, feeling the contentment, the love flowing through the force between them. 

The younger man settled deeper into his partner’s embrace, happy for their breaths to synchronise, together and one in a way altogether different yet complementary to the heated passion they had shared earlier. Luxuriating in the safety and security that came with being in his warrior’s arms. Apparently Din had other ideas.

‘If I were to lay claim to the throne…’ Luke’s breathing picked up. So this is when they were going to have this conversation, Luke roused himself quickly, reluctantly pushing himself away from the comfort of his lover’s body so that he could look into his eyes, ’Would you…come with me?’ The Jedi’s heart beat hard in his chest as he realised what Din was asking, his dark eyes vulnerable and pleading, ‘I know you like it here, and Grogu does too but -’ 

_Yesyesyesyesyes_ thrummed through Luke’s head, but he was not a nineteen year old farmer anymore, he might not be on the precipice of being a great King but that did not mean he didn’t have his own responsibilities.

Luke had felt Din’s resistance to the title he had unwittingly won on the day they met gradually shift over their months together, what had once been a burden, fraught and unwanted had shifted into something more malleable. The Jedi understood that realisation all too well having been through it himself, the burden of following the ways of his Masters clearing when he realised that through his sole responsibility lay a path towards change and an opportunity to learn from their mistakes. If destiny wanted him to rebuild the Jedi Order he would do it, but he would do it on his terms. Not only for his own, selfish reasons but in the hopes that change might enable it to outlast him. 

Luke had known after a week of training Din that he had the heart of a leader. The fact that he didn’t want it, that power did not interest him, only making him better suited to the role. Din was the man to bring prosperity back to his people and the force knew it too, spiralling around him in a way that Luke had only witnessed once before, in his sister. It was destined. Din would be the next Mand’alor and he would bring peace and prosperity to his people, the foundling who carried all of the principles of the Mandalorian people as though they had been carved into his heart. All that was left was for him to recognise it. And now it would seem that he had. 

‘Could I still train Grogu?, He asked, his voice trembling a little through the enormity of the moment. He knew how much the other Mandalorian’s distrusted the Jedi and Din should do right by his people, ‘And what about the school? I still want to help others…’ Luke felt bile rising in his throat, what if this was the moment it all fell apart? The moment where their responsibilities inevitably divided them. He looked away from Din, unable to deal with the uncertainty of the moment. 

‘Cyar’ika,’ Din said firmly, reaching for Luke’s gloved hand, grasping it tightly in both of his to get his full attention. Luke breathed deep, turning his eyes back to meet brown ones, allowing himself to be soothed by the soft smile beneath that distinctive moustache, ‘Do you really not know that I share your dreams?’, Luke blinked at him, a part of him still believing that it was too good to be true, ‘I want us to rebuild together,’

‘I…I don’t,’ He spluttered, unsure when he had become the one lost for words. Never mind that, when had the man who had barely been able to share a whole sentence with him become so eloquent?

‘You don’t need to sacrifice yourself to make me happy,’ Din continued, his eyes set and determined, making sure that Luke heard every word, ‘Your happiness would guarantee mine,’ 

Luke let out a deep breath at that, letting his body relax a little even as his chest hurt with the multitude of emotions flowing through him, the bright, burning happiness reaching out from his core overshadowing everything else. 

‘Yes,’ It turned out he didn’t need more than one word, finally allowing the smile to burst across his face as Din beamed back in front of him, ‘Yes!’ He said again for good measure, laughing with exuberant joy as Din brought him into a deep kiss. Luke hooked a leg over his hip, tempted to deepen the moment and set them on the path back towards sex but ultimately deciding against it. He wanted Din in the morning instead, giggling and having to hurry before Grogu came to wake them, the daylight kissing all of his golden skin.

They were both still smiling when they parted, breathless and happy. Luke brushed his gloved hand through Din’s hair, smiling a little wider as dark eyes crinkled with mirth. The happiness that embraced them both tightly brought back an old memory for Luke, one that wasn’t even his own. Din had shared it with him many months ago. It was one of the first that he had ever let Luke see, blue eyes still covered in a strip of fabric as the Mandalorian showed him Grogu’s first tentative steps back towards his Jedi training. A beautiful woman guiding the little one, the same one who had unwittingly brought them together. Luke borrowed the words Din had told her on the precipice of battle, thinking that they fit the moment, this new step forward in their relationship rather perfectly. 

‘A Mandalorian and a Jedi? They’ll never see it coming.’


End file.
